harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob (HoLV)
Bob (カザン, Kazan) is a character in Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley. He may look tough and bossy but deep inside, he has a really good heart. He is Tim's big brother and is your rival when it comes to Gwen. He treats his animals as if they were his own family. Bob manages and works at his Starling Ranch. At his store, you can buy the animals you'll need in raising your farm's barn and poultry. Chickens and cows are available and even horses but only available during Spring in Year 1. He's already experienced in taking care of animals that's why he can be a good source of advice when it comes to raising livestock. He spends most of his time at his ranch. Bob's also a good horse racing enthusiast and he proves this in his event path where he challenges you to a race you'll never forget! 'Gifts' 'Starling Ranch/Bob's Ranch Shop' *'Working hours:' 8:00 AM - 5:00 PM *'Day off:' Thursday *'Part-time Work:' Yes For Sale Items Wanted 'Event Path #13: The Tale of the Horse Champion' *'Type of Event Path: '''Tourist Spot *'Main Character:' Bob Bob obviously loves animals. He raises them like they were his own family. He has always dreamed of winning the seasonal horse race festivals. By doing so, Leaf Valley would be famous because of its horses and Funland would have to cancel its construction. Make sure to look after your horse and work part-time at Bob's ranch store when you have the chance to raise his friendship level. As far as the horse races in this event go, all the tracks are long distance tracks. *'Note:' You should at least continue this path until event 13-2 because you have the chance to get a free horse from Bob! ---- '''13-1: Question about the Ranch' *'When: '''Year 1, Spring 2nd-30th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Starling Ranch *'Requirements:' Finish Bob's parttime job Bob will ask you if you have any interest in raises horses and cattle. After saying yes, Bob is pleased but warns you that raising them is hard work. He wants you to learn what you can while working for him and invites you to come back again when you have time. ---- '''13-2: Get a Horse' *'When: '''Year 1, Summer 2nd-6th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Farm Area *'Requirements:' Bob must have 30+ FP, the animals on his ranch must have 40+, you haven't bought a horse yet Upon leaving your horse, Bob will be waiting for you with a horse in tow. He's quite surprised that you haven't bought a horse yet since it seems he had put one up for sale in order to entice you to buy one. Since it didn't work, he's come to offer to lend it to you if you don't have the money. "Borrowing" it from Bob will make him happy and you'll officially have your own horse! *'Note:' This event is the ''only way to obtain a free horse from Bob. The color of the horse will reflect which one you've given the most attention to, ie the first horse you spoke to. (Example: if you wanted the black colored horse, you would give it your attention first every time you work for Bob.) If you don't borrow the horse from Bob, you give up the option of having a horse of your preferred coat color when you buy it from him later. ---- 13-3: The Horse's Condition *'When:' Year 1, Summer 12th-16th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Farm Area *'Requirements:' Bob must have 30+ FP, your horse must be at 30+ FP When you leave your house to start work, you'll find Bob and Gwen there to see you. Actually, they're there to see how the horse is doing. Bob thinks that the horse is doing well and would become a great racehorse, but Gwen is still skeptical. It seems like she doesn't have much faith in your ability to raise a horse, much less a racing horse. Bob, however, has faith in you. ---- 13-4: Join the Races! *'When:' Year 1, Fall 15th-19th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Farm Area *'Requirements:' Bob must have 40+ FP, your horse must be at 50+ FP and happy Bob and Gwen are waiting for you outside of your house again. It seems that word has spread that your horse has started to gallop and Bob couldn't be happier. He's here to talk to you about the horse races, something that happens in Spring, Summer, and Fall in Leaf Valley. However, there's a special Qualifying Race that happens every so often. Winning the Qualifying Race will mean that all races will happen in the winner's hometown, and Gwen's last win is why all races are held in Leaf Valley. It's time for a new destination to be picked, though. If Leaf Valley hosts the races again, then Funland can't make an amusement park. However, Bob's sure that they'll do something, so he wants as many strong candidates to try winning as possible. Which is where you come in, if you choose to participate. ---- 13-5: Racing Bob! *'When:' Year 2, any Thursday during the Spring (clear or cloudy) *'Where: '''Starling Ranch *'Requirements:' Bob must be at 50+FP and your horse must be happy In order to activate this event, it must be on a Thursday. That is the only day that Bob will be free to race. When he's in the pasture of his farm, walk up and speak to him. He'll ask you if you want to race and you can say either yes or no. Even if you fail, you'll get multiple chances to race him once a week. *'Note:' This is an ''optional race. It isn't required to continue the story, however, you should take the chance to race against Bob and practice the three different races he has to offer. Not only will it help you in the Qualifying Races, but it will help you for when you decide to partake in the seasonal races in general. ---- 13-6: Racing Gwen! *'When:' Year 2, any Tuesday during the Spring (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Starling Ranch *'Requirements:' You have beaten Bob in a race and your horse must be happy Now that you've beaten Bob, it's time to tackle the real equestrian champion of Leaf Valley. To activate this event, it must be on a Tuesday. That is the only day that Gwen will be free to race. When she's in the pasture of Starling Ranch, walk up and speak to her. She'll ask you if you want to race and you can say either yes or no. Even if you fail, you'll get multiple chances to race her once a week. *'Note:' This is an optional race. It isn't required to continue the story, however, you should take the chance to race against Gwen and practice the three different races she has to offer. Since she poses as more of a challenge than Bob, it'll help you practice for the Qualifying Races and for when you decide to partake in the seasonal races. ---- 13-7: 'Racing "Full Throttle" Mechanical Horse?' *'When:' Year 2, Spring 22nd *'Where:' Horse Race Track *'Requirements:' You have seen event 13-4 and have registered for the race The time has finally come for you to take part in the Qualifying Races. Bob and Gwen are excited to see you and they warn you that they've been training for this. Just because you're all aiming for the same goal doesn't mean that they plan on going easy on you. And to make matters worse, Funland is entering a robotic horse! Those cheaters! *'Note:' Charles will crash the horse right at the start of the race, but you'll still have Bob and Gwen to worry about. The race is a standard long distance race and you should be able to win perfectly fine if you managed to collect three ponata roots. Stamina will help you more than speed. ---- 13-8: Rematch: Racing "Super Thoroughbred" Mechanical Horse! *'When: '''Year 2, Spring 23rd-27th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Farm Area *'Requirements:' You won the Qualifying Race in event '''13-7' Bob greets you when you leave your house. As expected of Funland, they have no plans on going down without a fight, even in horse races. Since it was 3-on-1, Alice doesn't think it was a fair race. Therefore, a rematch has to happen and it's you versus Charles! *'Note: It is crucial that you save the day before this event! If you lose this race, you fail the event and cannot continue any further.' Just like the last one, this is a simple long distance race. However, the ST Mechanical Horse won't crash like the FT Mechanical Horse. It's just as fast as your horse and will be on your tail from the very beginning of the race. There will be times when Charles will bypass you, but don't give up! Three ponata roots will help you through this race. Just keep urging your horse onwards and use the roots when you feel like your horse's stamina is running too low. ---- 13-9: The Race Results *'When:' Year 2, Summer 2nd-6th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Plaza *'Requirements:' Bob must have 70+ FP and you have beaten the race in 13-8 When you enter the Plaza, Bob and Gwen will run up to you with some good news. Leaf Valley will host the next set of races! Funland's operation isn't called off yet, but this is a start. Your horse now has a reputation for beating the mechanical horses and Funland plans on staying out of any and all future races. You did it! ---- 13-10: A Toast! *'When:' Year 2, Summer 7th-11th *'Where:' Cafe during cafe hours (12PM-5PM) *'Requirements:' Bob must have 80+ FP and you have seen event 13-9 At the cafe, Bob and Gwen are celebrating the valley's win for hosting the races. They invite you to join them for some tea, milk and a lot of cakes! With how nice Gwen has been lately, Bob thinks he just might have a rival to worry about. ---- 13-11: Tricks of the Trade *'When:' Year 2, Summer 17th-20th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Starling Ranch *'Requirements:' Bob must have 90+ FP and you have seen event 13-9 At Starling Ranch, Bob has asked you for a few tips on raising horses. He admires that you know how to raise them differently than he can, which has resulted in a fast horse like the one you have. Gwen thinks at first that Bob is just trying to get free labor out of you, but he explains that isn't the case. She's only there to ride horses and claims the one you were busy taking care of. Bob comments how you know how to care for horses and Gwen knows which horse is in the best mood to be ridden and thinks you're both amazing. ---- 13-12: Horse Shaped Cookies! *'When:' Anytime in Year 3 *'Where:' Starling Ranch Store *'Requirements:' Completed Event Path 13 When you enter Bob's store, he stops you to talk about something. Since Leaf Valley's horse track is about to get popular, residents have been asked if they could have souvenirs to buy at the races. Bob has no idea what to make, though, but any suggestion you pick will result in him making horse shaped cookies! He'll start selling them at his store after this event. 'Screenshots' Bob's Character Profile.png|Bob's Character Profile Protagonist speaking with Bob.jpg|The protagonist speaking with Bob. Training with Bob.jpg|Training with Bob. Bob's part-time job.jpg|Taking care of his animals. Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs